Persuasion
by KatieZfan
Summary: New World Zorro. Rating: T, Romance/Friendship. I do NOT own the characters; I just play with them. No infringement of any copyright is ever intended toward anyone. English, Chapters - 1; Complete. A reveal (seriously :D)


**Persuasion**

By KatieZFan

Aug. 2014

**No, I'm **_**not**_** going to write a backstory on this one about how DeSoto (or anyone else) figured out Zorro's secret. Make your own guess!**

"Sugar cookies, Senorita Escalante? Surely there is something else here; I can't quite place it…"

"It's a new recipe, Alcalde. It has a little almond flavoring in it."

"Ahhhh, that's why it tastes so good! I love the taste of almonds."

"I'm glad you approve, Senor. Diego, what do you think?" Victoria looked at him questioningly.

Twirling the cookie in his fingers, Diego held it up in the air. "Very light, very tasty." He gave Victoria a flirty grin. "I love almonds too," he said, finishing it off quickly.

"I am glad you both approve. I will offer them at supper time for dessert." She smiled at both men, but her eyes lingered a moment on Diego. Turning, she started back to the kitchen.

"Victoria?" Diego's voice halted her. "Only one cookie apiece to sample?" His eyes twinkled at hers mischievously.

She gave him a cheeky grin in reply. "Very well, just a moment."

Going back to the kitchen, she picked up two more cookies, placing one of them in front of each of the men. "Enjoy, Senores," she smiled as she went back to her dishes.

"Gracias!" The voice of both men trailed after her.

Ignacio looked thoughtfully at Diego, then picked up his cookie and stood up. "I am heading back to my office. Even if it were not siesta, I still have much paperwork to look through before I talk to you and your father in a couple days. I appreciate his willingness to help me sort through the problems we're currently having in the pueblo. And thank you too, Diego, for your willingness to help."

"It is our pleasure, Ignacio. Even though father's time as Alcalde was short, he does know a lot about management, since he has run our ranch for many years." Diego's genuine pleasure about helping his old friend showed on his face.

The Alcalde had changed his behavior quite a bit since the visit from Emissary Gilberto Risendo had taken place a couple months ago. He had stopped chasing Zorro, stopped making stupid taxes, and he had actually started to work to find solutions to the problems of the pueblo and its citizens.

DeSoto looked at the encouraging expression of his former enemy, uncertain if the man even knew of the Alcalde's knowledge of his secret identity. He really needed Zorro's help but the outlaw had not shown up since Risendo had died. Perhaps now would be a good time to speak.

"Diego, I know you would probably help whoever was in the office of Alcalde if they asked. But I wish I could tell you just how much your help means to me at this time. How much your help _has_ meant to me, for quite a while."

Diego looked puzzled at the man's remark.

Ignacio stopped, unsure how to express what he wanted to say. "You have helped me for a very long time, even when you shouldn't have." His face grew pensive as he mused over his career as Alcalde.

"When I shouldn't have, Ignacio? What do you mean?"

The sound of dishes rattling in the kitchen caused DeSoto's voice to drop to a mere murmur. He was unsure if Victoria knew Diego's secret yet. "You have rescued me too many times to count and spared me more times than I deserved."

He looked frankly at Diego. "A lesser man would not have done all the things you did for me, let alone have faced those three Indian trials for me, including climbing the wall of death." He grimaced. "And that doesn't even include cutting me loose from the Emissary's carts."

Diego's expression was guarded and puzzled.

The Alcalde grinned at his old foe. "You may not have seen me, Diego, but I saw you – when you fought with Risendo – you used your left hand. And _very_ expertly too."

He paused a moment, remembering the time Zorro had been wounded while rescuing Toronado from the cuartel after Risendo had captured the horse. "How is your right arm, by the way? A musket ball wound takes longer to heal than a bullet wound."

Diego hesitated for a moment and then exhaled, his face calm. "It's completely healed now."

Chuckling, Ignacio sat back down, looking toward the curtain separating the kitchen from the tavern dining room. The sound of dishes being put away came through from the far side of the kitchen.

Glancing back at Diego, he frowned slightly. "If I wished to lock you up, I would have done so before now, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about from me anymore," DeSoto said quietly. He chuckled softly. ""I owe you a _great_ deal, Senor. I would have thought you would know that after two months of watching my good behavior."

Diego looked at his old school friend thoughtfully, a slow smile forming on his face. "I believe you have changed, Ignacio. I have seen it with my own eyes."

"Gracias, Diego. I am trying, with Padre Benitez's help." He paused, thinking. "One other thing I've been meaning to ask you, but the opportunity has not presented itself until now. I would like your help training the lancers."

Diego nodded calmly. "Do you have a plan, Ignacio?" Suddenly Diego realized the kitchen had become silent.

DeSoto nodded. "We'll have to arrange it secretly. Zorro can't just show back up in town if you're trying to retire him. I assume that's why you haven't been around," he grinned.

"Si, I would like to do that. My arm is still mending as well," Diego replied.

"Perhaps the lancers and I could meet you at the edge of the river's ford a few miles out of town so that no one would know that you are training them." DeSoto smiled, shaking his head. "We'll have to figure it out somehow. It's just that I don't have the skill to train the lancers myself, and I need some training too." He grinned ruefully. "If you're going to retire, we need to be prepared to defend the pueblo without your help."

Ignacio looked at Diego encouragingly. "I want you to go on with your life, Diego. You of all people in this pueblo deserve that." Looking over toward the curtains, he grinned. "And Victoria, too."

He rose, still holding his cookie. "Tell her. Marry her. And give your father those grandbabies he's been pestering you about."

With a nod and a wink, Ignacio exited the tavern by the front door. Siesta had already begun and there were no other guests in the tavern.

Diego looked thoughtfully at the cookie in front of him.

"He's right, you know."

Diego's head snapped up, swinging around to see a smiling Victoria framed by the colorful kitchen curtains. His eyebrows shot up at the expression on her face.

"What are you talking about, Victoria?" He practically stuttered, taken aback. First his old arch-enemy tells him he knows his secret, and now Victoria… Victoria – what did she mean?

"You rescued him too many times to count and spared him more times than he deserved." She paused, snickering. "And he _does_ need training, even more than the lancers do."

Amused, she walked over to his table, seating herself beside Diego and placing her hand on his arm. His hand was still holding the second cookie.

"What, you don't like my cookies?" Her eyes threatened retribution for such treason.

He stuffed the cookie in his mouth, making short work of it and washing it down with his coffee. "It was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it," she grinned. Her finger wiped a couple crumbs from the corner of his mouth as it traced the outline of his lips. His hand snagged hers and he kissed her palm, keeping her hand securely in his. The glow on her countenance grew brighter.

A moment went by and nothing was said. Victoria cocked her head and raised her eyebrow at him.

He did the same. They both broke out laughing at the same time.

The laughter died away slowly and their eyes locked. Unable to help himself, he leaned down to capture her lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

When they drew apart, Victoria's face held a gentle blush. His fingers caressed her cheek, causing her blush to deepen.

He chuckled softly. "So much for 'tell her'." He looked at his beloved curiously as his arms encircled her waist. "How did you find out, Querida?"

Her arms went around his neck and her nose touched his. "How much time do you have to listen to my story, Senor de la Vega?"

"All the time in the world, Preciosa. How long will it take?" He grinned at her expression.

"Well, not that long, but it could take a while." Her lips twisted in an amused smirk.

His eyes dropped to her lips and there was heat in his gaze. "Right now, I'm not so interested in talking." He brushed his lips over hers in a feathery kiss, then nuzzled her neck, placing a little kiss at the base of her throat.

Victoria's breath hitched and she felt her pulse quicken. "What about the second part?"

Diego's head pulled back and he looked lovingly into her chocolate brown eyes. "Second part?"

Victoria gave him a saucy grin. "_Marry her_."

Diego's eyes darkened and flared hotter. "I would like nothing better, mi Amor." Their foreheads touched and he sighed deeply. "But we need to talk to my father first. And probably send letters to your brothers as well." He made a face. "It will take some time to plan it out, I'm sure.

"What if I – I mean, what if _we_ don't want to wait that long? Mi Querido, we've waited over _four_ years already!"

He took her hands in his, kissing them both. "True, but not everyone knows that. Zorro hasn't been seen since Risendo died and even if he never showed up again, it might not be seemly for the two of us to rush into marriage. People might think we… that is…that you and I…"

Victoria snorted. "I don't care what they think, if you don't. Besides, everyone knows that _Diego_ has been sweet on me for years." She looked at him longingly, her heart in her eyes. "Please, Diego? I saw the Padre in the plaza this morning. He came back yesterday from his trip to San Pedro."

"We cannot just ignore Father and Felipe at least. We would never hear the end of it." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Let's lock up the tavern and go talk to them. We can at least start planning the wedding, with their help."

"Wedding? What wedding? I don't remember hearing a proposal from you, Senor de la Vega," Victoria grinned mischievously.

"You don't remember a proposal?" Diego's eyebrows rose and his lips captured hers again in a quick kiss. "Perhaps you have lost my mother's ring, Querida?"

"Of course not!" Victoria took the kerchief from her skirt pocket, untying it to reveal the emerald and diamond ring she kept with her at all times since the day Zorro had proposed. "But _**you**_ did not propose to me, _Senor de la Vega_," she said flirtatiously.

"That could be debated, Querida," he grinned, taking the ring from her hand. "Very well." He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Victoria Rose Escalante, mi Preciosa…" his voice trailed off as he got lost in her glowing eyes.

Victoria nodded encouragingly. Distractedly, he pushed a stray curl behind her ear, his finger trailing down her jaw to her lips. She smiled as he traced her mouth with his finger.

Placing a quick kiss on his fingertip, she grinned at him. "You were saying, Diego?"

"What… oh, yes… Victoria Escalante, would you do me the great honor of marrying me, _Diego de la Vega?_" His eyes twinkled as the love he had held back for so long was hidden from her no longer.

She gazed at him as if thinking very deeply. "Hmmmm…. I _might_ be persuaded to, Senor." A coy smile flitted across her lips.

"Saucy wench," he growled. Pulling her closer, his arms held her firmly against him. "How much persuasion would it take, do you think?" His low voice sounded dark and dangerous.

Victoria batted her eyes at him, feeling the unfamiliar texture of his cotton shirt underneath her hands on his chest. "I'm not sure, Senor, but I'm sure it will take some doing." She kissed his chin as her fingers trailed over the finely woven fabric, causing him to shiver.

Without warning, he took her lips in a stunning kiss, gentling it after a few moments. His eyes twinkled as he kissed the tip of her nose, the feel of his warm breath making her shiver. "More?"

"More what?" For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what he was talking about.

"More persuasion?" His tongue traced the inner shell of her ear and his lips placed soft, slow kisses on her cheek, finally capturing her mouth again. A soft groan escaped her as she melted into his caress.

Breaking apart, he held her gently, their foreheads touching. Her eyes brightened as she gazed at the fire in his. "Si, Diego, I will marry you."

"You're sure, mi Amor?" He nuzzled her neck, peppering her with little kisses while his fingers played with her hair.

She shivered, giving him a comical grin. "Are you expecting a different answer, Senor?"

"No, Preciosa," he murmured as his lips captured hers again in a long, slow, melting kiss.

Victoria gave a soft moan. "What now, Senor?"

He kissed her forehead, and then released her. "We need to go talk to Father and Felipe. I know they're at home, so we should go now while we can all get together and discuss what to do."

"What about the Padre?" The woman had a one track mind at this point.

Diego looked at her seriously. "Do you really mean that, Victoria?"

She gave him a sharp look, even as her lips curled into a smile. "Oh yes, mi Amor. Unless… unless you really don't want me…"

He pushed her back gently and Victoria moved out of the booth where they had been seated next to each other. Diego stood, pulling her back into his arms, his eyes still dark and heated. He lowered his head to capture her lips in a slow, passionate, lingering kiss. "Oh, I _want_, Preciosa, I _want_. I _want_…._you_….very badly."

She trembled in his arms, waves of happiness rolling over her. "Then let's go get the Padre."

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Diego? Victoria? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" As Alejandro opened the front door for them he noted the blissful looks on their faces and began to suspect something was afoot. "And Padre Benítez? Come in, come in! Why are you here?"

Certain now that Diego was up to something, he turned toward the kitchen. "Felipe!" he yelled.

The seventeen year old young man came running from the kitchen area. Don Alejandro did not yell for just any reason. He pulled up short, grinning as he saw the smiling faces of Diego and Victoria and Padre Benitez.

"Come into the library, everyone, and have a seat. Diego," Alejandro addressed his son, "would you like to begin?"

The son of Alejandro de la Vega looked at his father, his eyes alight with joy. "Father, we would like to be married. Now."

The hair on the back of his neck rose straight up as Alejandro realized what Diego meant. "Now, son? Victoria? Is anything wrong?" Frowning, he glanced at the Padre who was looking amused.

"No, Alejandro, nothing is wrong," the good Padre chuckled. "They have waited over four years and they don't want to wait any longer to be married. And I can't say I blame them."

"Four years?" Alejandro said slowly. He looked at Diego and Victoria who couldn't keep their eyes off each other, still wrapped in each other's arms. "Diego, Victoria, is this really what you want? To be married, now?"

Victoria raised her hand toward Don Alejandro, the emerald and diamond ring sparkling in the light. Alejandro's eyebrows rose and he gasped in recognition.

Victoria's face glowed. "I received this from Zorro over four months ago." She looked at Diego, her eyes misting. "And we are tired of waiting. We have waited over four years."

Looking at the man she considered her second father, she smiled happily. "It is also well known that Diego has always been sweet on me, although he never openly showed it. And since the Alcalde has turned over a new leaf, Zorro has decided to retire."

"You can have Toronado, Father, as my wedding present to you." Diego laughed softly at his father's expression. "After I train the lancers, of course."

"Well that's very nice of you, Diego, but if you're the ones getting married, you should be the ones _receiving_ gifts…...wait, what did you say?" Alejandro's eyes narrowed and he glanced at the Padre who was laughing quietly. Felipe rolled his eyes, grinning.

"After I train the lancers I won't need Toronado anymore, so you may have him. I would like him to be housed in our stables so I will still be able to see him when I want." He grinned at his father.

"Well, fine. I won't refuse him." Alejandro grinned back at him, unable to hide his pride in his son.

A knock sounded at the door. Felipe walked over and opened it to reveal a smiling DeSoto. "May I come in?" Felipe smiled and nodded, motioning him inside.

"What brings you here, Alcalde?" Alejandro asked curiously as the man entered the library to take a seat.

"I saw Diego and Victoria leaving the pueblo with the Padre. And after what transpired in the tavern…"

"What…transpired, Ignacio?" Alejandro was growing more and more curious.

"I merely suggested to Diego that he marry Victoria, and later I saw them leaving the pueblo with the Padre. I confess I couldn't stand it and had to come see what was happening."

"_You_ suggested Diego marry Victoria?" Alejandro's voice rose along with his eyebrows.

Felipe grinned at the couple who were still holding hands and mostly ignoring everyone else.

"Si, I did. After I got his approval of my request for him to help me train the lancers."

"_Pardon_?" Alejandro looked at him in amazement.

DeSoto shrugged. "If he's going to retire, I need the lancers to be able to keep order in the pueblo." He cocked his head, grinning. "He's going to train me too. We all know I need it."

Alejandro and the Padre laughed out loud and Felipe's body shook with his own silent laughter. Diego and Victoria simply grinned.

"So you would like to be invited to our wedding, Ignacio?" Diego asked.

"I would be honored, Diego."

Turning to Alejandro, Diego sighed. "Father, I know you want a big wedding with all our relatives here…" he began.

"No, son, I don't." Alejandro chuckled. "Well, yes I do. But not at the cost you have paid to protect the pueblo. Maria? Consuela? Will you join us?"

The de la Vega's longtime cook and housekeeper had come into the room and were standing quietly, smiling at the goings on.

"Consuela will help me prepare a wedding dinner, if you wish, Patron." Maria's eyes twinkled with happiness for Diego and Victoria.

"Gracias, ladies, that would be wonderful." Alejandro turned to Victoria. "Do you wish to change, my dear?"

"I hadn't even thought about clothing, Don Alejandro."

"Father, it's 'father' now." He grinned with the joy of the knowledge of what was about to happen.

"Diego, if you are willing to be patient a few minutes, I believe that one of your mother's gowns would look lovely on her as a wedding dress."

Diego frowned, not wanting to wait. Then he looked at his beautiful Querida. "You deserve more than just a simple ceremony, my love."

"It's all that I want. But if it would please your father to give me a special dress for the occasion, I would be happy to wear it."

Maria took Victoria's arm. "We will be glad to help you, and it will only take a few minutes to change. I believe I know just the dress Don Alejandro is talking about." Consuela came behind them, smiling as they left the room.

The de la Vega men looked at each other appraisingly.

"Right, Father." Diego bolted for his room while Felipe did the same.

"Alcalde, your pardon…" Alejandro began as he turned toward his room.

DeSoto waved him on. "Go ahead and change," he smiled. "I'll wait here."

Thirty minutes later, they all returned. Victoria looked stunning in the light rose colored gown with lace and pearls embroidered on it. A beautiful mantilla graced her head and on her neck was an emerald necklace from the same set as the ring.

The men had changed into more formal attire, and Diego looked striking in his dark blue caballero outfit. Felipe looked handsome in the new suit that had been made for the party celebrating his formal adoption as Diego's son.

Alejandro adjusted the vest of his beige suit as he walked over to Victoria and placed a kiss on her cheek. "It shall be my honor to give you away."

Felipe stood to Diego's right facing Padre Benitez at the front of the library. His father stood next to Diego, and Victoria's countenance was radiant as she stood next to Alejandro, her right hand on his left arm.

The Alcalde, Maria and Consuela formed a semi-circle behind them.

Alejandro nodded. "Padre, if you will, please."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…."

_Fini_

_Reviews, please!_


End file.
